101 Smashmations
by MarioLover3752
Summary: Based on a Disney Classic: When 15 Pokemon kids are kidnapped by the greedy Azula and her henchmen, the Twilight Call may be the only thing that can save them.
1. Love is in the Air

**Authour's notes:** Again, I'm sooo sorry on the long wait of some of my other stories. I **promise** I'll get them done soon. But at the moment, I'm starting on a new one, based on 101 Dalmatians starting the smashers. To avoid confusion, most of the characters will be Pokemon, and some of them will be from _warriorcatgirl375's_ _Spell Gone Wrong_ , while some are my own choice. Are you ready? Then let's get going!

* * *

As the story begins in the city of Smashdon, which was quiet this time of year, we scroll to a building as we hear someone narrating.

"My story begins in Smashdon. Not so long ago actually." The narrator started. "And yet… so much had happened since then it seems like an eternity. Anyways, at the time I was living with my pet in a Bachelor flat nearby the park. It was a beautiful spring day; a tedious time for bachelors."

We go to inside the building which is a big mess since no one bothered to clean on. Someone is playing a piano nearby. He is a young man with short black hair, deep blue eyes, and wore a black turtle neck, a green jacket, and a brown belt with a bronze buckle; also lavender pants, and dark brown shoes. "Oh, well that's my pet, Darien; Darien Shields." The narrator explained. "He a musician/hero of sorts. Heh heh, no, I'm the one with the fur."

Sure enough, we see the one who is narrating looking out a window in boredom. He was a Herdier with light blue eyes, and he wore a cap which was red and had an 'M' on it. This also appeared on the gold tag hanging from his red collar. His name was Mario.

"My name's Mario." He started, as we see the dog scratch himself. "And if you ask me, the old notion that a bachelor life was glamorous and carefree was just nonsense. It was downright dull." Once he was done scratching, Mario stretched and yawned. He then sighed as he slumped onto the cushion. Darien paused to smoke from a match before putting out the fire and flicking the burnt out match to a pile of useless ones in the trash. "It was pretty obvious that my pet needed someone. But I knew if I left it to Darien we'd be bachelors forever. He was married to his work writing song; ironically about romance, something he knew nothing about."

Mario rolled his eyes at Darien, who kept playing the piano as he thought about what else to put in his music sheet. The dog narrates, "Oh, he's intelligent enough, as humans go, and a nice guy to around. And I think you could say he's a rather handsome animal in his own way. I couldn't see any reason why Darien didn't deserve an attractive mate. At least, I was determined to do my best."

On a mission, Mario looks out a window to look for someone, anyone who could be with Darien, and maybe someone for him. He narrates some more, "Of course, Pokémon are poor judges on human beauty, but I got a rough idea on what to look for."

Mario looked outside the window for suitable mates for himself and Darien. He first spotted a woman named Rukia making him narrate, "Hmmm, unusual breed. Very unusual." The dog then glanced at the Pokémon the woman was walking, a Lopunny named Chappy. He scoffed. "Surely not."

He then looked at another woman named Wendy as he narrated, "Well, now, what do we have here? Hmm… Well, a little… too short-coupled." Mario now glanced at an Exceed named Carla making him narrate, "Nope."

Mario kept on looking for a candidate. The dog spotted a woman named Chizuru passing by, making him narrate, "I say! Well, I do say! Now there's a fancy breed." He then glanced at her pet, a Furfrou, making him change his mind. "Hmm, perhaps a little too fancy. Yeah, too fancy."

Mario sighed as he looked out the window. He watched as an old woman named Yubba and her Honchkrow passed. "Too old." He then saw a girl named Dawn and her Piplup walked passed. "Too young. Yup, it was a real problem."

For a moment, it seems like Mario was about to give up. Just then, however, he spotted something that made him narrated, "Well, now that's a bit more like it!"

What Mario saw was the most beautiful Pokémon he had ever seen; a Delcatty with pink fur and light blue eyes along with a sapphire brooch on her collar. Her name was Princess Peach.

"The most beautiful creature on four legs! Now if only the girl…" Mario took a glance at Peach's owner and grinned. She was a young woman with blonde hair in the odango style; light blue eyes, and wore a Japanese school uniform. Her name was Serena Tsukino. "Well! She's very lovely, too! It was almost too good to be true! I'd never find another pair like that even if I looked for a hundred years!"

Mario shot off and took a peak from the window by the staircase to see Serena and Peach walk towards the park. A plan began to form in his mind. "Ah, they're heading for the park; the perfect meeting place. If only I could arrange it…" Mario eagerly ran towards the door, but screeched to a halt when he saw the clock read 4:33, knowing what it means. "Uh-oh, I just realized Darien never finished his work till after 5. By then it would be too late."

Thinking quickly, Mario moved the minute hand with his nose, changing the time to slightly after 5:00. The dog then picked up the leash by his mouth and barked to get the man's attention.

Hearing Mario, Darien stopped playing to see him at the door with the leash. The man glanced at the clock that is now after 5 and looked at his watch, which is really the correct time! "After 5 already? My watch must be slow." Darien said in a puzzled tone as he shook his watch a bit. Mario barked anxiously. "All right, Mario. All right, boy."

Mario grinned as he got Darien's hat and gave it to his owner who put it on his head before hooking the leash onto the dog's collar. Once set, Mario didn't waste time as he opened the door and ran out before the man could try to put some fire into his pipe, dragging him out of the building.

* * *

Later, Mario was running through the park, looking around frantically with Darien hanging on as tightly as he could. The dog needs to find Peach and Serena, but where could they be?

"Whoa Mario, take it easy boy! What's all the hurry?" Darien asked in alarm as he tried to slow Mario down.

Just then, the dog heard some meowing and stopped to see if that noise came from Peach. Of course, it turned out that the meowing came from Carla who was nearby a bench where Wendy was sitting. Not what he's looking for. The dog shook his head and rush off just before Darien could puff his pipe, dragging the poor man with him.

"Mario, boy, slow down!" Darien said in alarm. Mario ignored his owner as he kept on searching. As they walked over a bridge, Mario paused to look around. He frowned when all he saw was Chappy sitting near the river while Rukia was sitting nearby. He rushed off, once again preventing Darien from puffing his pipe. For a moment, it looked like all hope is lost for the two boys.

"At first I was afraid we lost them. Maybe they passed by the park! Then suddenly…I spotted them." Mario narrated. Sure enough, the dog stopped and grinned excitedly. There was Peach sitting near a bench that Serena was sitting on near the lake. "This was a perfect situation if I planned it right. Of course, I couldn't depend on Darien."

Mario frowned as he looked at Darien who is puffing his pipe, not noticing Serena and Peach. The dog narrated some more, "I know what he would do; he'd settle down on the grass, puff his pipe and that'd be it. Looks like it was all up to me. Well…" He gulped slightly.

Darien and Mario, the latter acting casual, headed towards some grass to settle down, passing Serena and Peach. The ladies saw them and looked at them in curiosity and concern.

 _Who are they?_ Peach thought curiously as she continued to look. _That man looks so weird. But man, that dog's so handsome._

Darien and Mario, the latter's leash off the collar, sat on the grass, doing what they usually do. The Pokémon turned to Peach and Vivian, the girl is reading her book though she looked at the young man often. Realizing Mario was watching her, Peach pretended she didn't notice him. Mario needed to get the humans talking, but how?

"Well at first I had no particular plan. Just anything to get attention." Mario narrated. "You know, stir things up a bit."

With that, Mario jumped up and grabbed Darien's hat, causing him to yelp in alarm, "Hey!" He turned to see Mario looking playful with the hat in his mouth. He dove at his dog, only for Mario to jump out of the way and bound away. "Mario, you silly old thing! Come on, let's have it. Mario…" Serena and Peach watched as Mario growled playfully as he shook Darien's hat.

"Mario!" Darien scolds. The Herdier smirked as he bounded towards the bench, then placed the hat onto the bench then barked at Darien, who had stopped to rest a bit on the ground. Serena noticed the hat and looked at Darien who saw her. They look at each other as if having an awkward, yet amusing moment.

"Well, for a while, it seemed to work. At least they've seen each other. Things were going along first-rate." Mario looked back and forth between the two several times. However, when he looked back in the direction of Serena and Peach, he looked shocked as he continued, "But for some strange reason, they left!" Much to his shock, Serena and Peach were leaving. He couldn't let them go, not when he was so close!

Mario attempted to run after them, but Darien managed to tackle him, and place the leash back on his collar. "Come on Mario you old renegade. We're going home."

"But there was no way I'm giving up. I was determined that they just had to meet somehow."

Once Darien had the leash hooked, he attempted to leave, but Mario rushed towards Serena and Peach quickly, his owner unable to stop him. Without warning, he quickly used the leash to catch Serena by the legs, and started to circle around, causing her to yelp and bump into Darien.

"Oh!" Darien said in alarm.

"Hey!" Serena exclaim in alarm as well.

"I'm so sorry my lady, please excuse me!"

"What's going on here?! Can't you control your dog?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I really don't know what came over him!" Darien apologized as he tried to free himself and Serena from Mario. However, the struggle was bringing the two towards the pond!

"Stop, please! Of all the…" Serena said in alarm as she tried to get free, but it looked like the two were about to fall right into the pond itself!

"Hold it, we're gonna…"

"Aah, aah!"

Peach yelped as she tried to save her owner from falling by grabbing her by the skirt with her teeth. However, the part just ripped off as Serena and Darien tumbled into the pond, along with Mario; the resulting splash getting Peach a bit wet.

Darien and Serena groaned, all wet and embarrassed from the fall. Serena groaned, "Awww! My new dress and hat! They're all wet!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you, I'm so sorry." Darien apologized as he helped Serena up. Mario saw the girl's fedora and grabbed it with his teeth while grinning sheepishly at Darien. He angrily snatched it while frowning, "Mario you idiot! I really don't know what came over him." He placed the hat back on Serena's head before continuing. "He's never acted this way before, I'm so sorry!"

Peach scoffed as she came out of the pond, shaking water all over Mario. Serena groaned again. "Never mind! Just go away, you've done enough. Please? Oh." The girl took out a handkerchief to dry herself off, but to her dismay, it was wet, obviously because she fell into the water.

"Oh dear; here, take mine." Darien offered his own hankie to Serena. Much to her surprise, it was all wet too!

"Oh!"

Looking at the wet hanky, Serena chuckled in amusement, making Darien realize that he had tried to give it to her. Soon the two were laughing with each other happily. Mario looked at the two in amazement; they seem to take a liking to each other. When he looked at Peach again, the Delcatty was looking at him lovingly. Mario sighed happily, knowing his plan worked.

* * *

Sometime later, Darien and Serena were finally getting married. Inside the Smashdon church, they stood in front of the priest, who read from the book of marriage. Mario and Peach were watching from the outside, also getting married while holding paws happily.

"Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked Darien.

"I will." Darien responded with a grin to his new wife Serena. Mario and Peach smiled as they touched noses, now married with their owners/friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wasn't that romantic? Both couples are married, and now, their new life together has just begun. In the next chapter, Peach is going to have babies, but a visit from Serena's old classmate Azula almost ruins things.


	2. Azula Levil

**Author's notes:** Welcome to Chapter 2, where we'll meet our main villainess as well as "Nanny". Let's go!

* * *

Month's had passed since the fateful meeting, and since then, the two couples had moved into a new house close by the park.

"Well, for the first six months, we lived in a house nearby the park. It was a modest little place, perfect for two couples just starting out." Mario narrated.

At said house, the two love birds were resting on the window sill, smiling. Peach sighed happily, causing Mario to perk up in concern.

"Peach, darling, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Peach turned to her husband. She chuckled. "Of course dear. After all, Pokémons were have been having babies long before our time." The Delcatty giggled as she nuzzled under the Herdier's chin. Mario grinned happily, and for a good reason; Peach was going to have babies soon, making him a father! The whole family was excited to hear that.

At that moment, the door opened. Mario looked to see a young woman enter, carrying a tray that held a teapot, cups, and an assortment of pastries. She had long, mahogany hair tied at the back, amber eyes, and wore a pink shirt with a violet skirt.

"Oh, that's Delia Ketchum." Mario introduced. "A wonderful cook and housekeeper, with a kind, understanding soul. Mind you, it's not really a surprise since she has a son of her own."

As Delia placed the tray onto the table where Serena sat, she noticed that a piece of paper she was reading slipped to the ground under the table. As she got on all fours to get it, Mario pondered. "You know, at times, she almost seems canine."

"Darien!" Serena called, turning towards the attic room. "It time for tea!"

Mario barked as well to alert his owner.

"It's tea time!" Serena called again.

In the attic room, Darien was playing a new song he had recently written on the piano. He had the song, but he needed lyrics to go with it. He was playing so loudly, that Delia resorted to hitting the ceiling under the room to get his attention.

" _Be down in a_ _minute_ _!_ " Darien sang in response. Satisfied, Delia nodded as she got back to work.

A moment later, Darien came out of the room and down the stairs while humming his new song. " _Di-da-dum-da-di, da-dum-da-di-dum_ ," He whistled the next part before asking Serena in song, " _Do you like my new song?_ "

" _Ta-tum-ti-ta-tum!_ " Serena hums, before giggling. "Such clever lyrics."

Darien chuckled. "Melody first my dear, and then the lyrics." He playfully beeped Serena on the nose before they began to laugh.

Mario and Peach just rested by the window sill, enjoying each other's company; what a relaxing day today. Just then, there came a honk of a car horn. Peach looked horrified as her fur puffed up in fear.

"Oh no! Mario, it's her! It's that cold-hearted devil woman!"

The horn honked again as a blood red car drove recklessly around a corner, scaring some pigeons. The Pokémon looked worried. That car belongs to Azula Lavile, a wealthy woman who is an old classmate of Serena's. Of course, the creatures knew that she is really a nasty woman who is not to be trusted, even Darien doesn't like her. As the car came to a screeching halt in front of the house, Peach ran away in fear, to Mario's notice.

"Oh, must be Azula, your dearly devoted old school mate." Darien noticed peeking through a window at the car. Meanwhile, Peach scurried into the kitchen and took cover under the oven. "Hmm, Azula Lavile," he pondered. "Almost sounds like…" He smiled as he closed the curtain, exclaiming, "That's it!"

He had now found the lyric for his new song, as he began to sing.

Darien: _Azula Devil_

 _Azula Devil_

He poked Mario on the nose as they both grinned.

 _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

"Darien!" Serena scolded as she went over to the window to look at the car. Darien is always like this around Azula.

 _To see her is to take a sudden...chill!_

With a devilish smirk, Darien ran his index finger up Serena's spine, causing her to scream in alarm. She glared at her husband as he headed upstairs back to the music room while continuing the new song.

 _Azula, Azula  
She's like a spider waiting for the...kill_

"Darien, she'll hear you!" Serena hissed quietly.

 _Look out for Azula Devil._

With a smirk, Darien began playing on the piano loudly while stomping his feet on the floor.

Downstairs, Serena rolled her eyes before turning to Delia. "Let her in Delia."

Delia nodded before turning to the door to open it. Before she could, however, the door was pushed opened fast and hard by the visitor, enough to push her into the wall. The visitor was a young woman with black hair tied in a bun at the top of her head. She wore a Fire Nation outfit as well as a fur coat and was holding a lit cigarette. Sadly, this was Azula.

"Ah, Serena." Azula said with a smile while waving her cigarette around.

"How are you Azula?" Serena asked politely, trying to ignore her husband's playing of the piano.

"Miserable as usual, but nothing a good visit can't fix." Azula replied as she walked throughout the house, her smoke flying all over the place. "So, where are they? Where are they?"

Serena looked disgusted as she ducked beneath the smoke cloud, holding her nose. Mario didn't like it either, as he snorted out some smoke.

"Come on, tell me where they are!" Azula said, impatiently.

"Who Azula?"

"The children, of course!" Azula replied. Soon, Darien began playing the trumpet from upstairs. Azula had to raise her voice to be heard. "No time for games! Where are the little brutes?"

"Oh, that. It'll be a least another 3 weeks." Serena explained. "No rushing these things you know."

Azula chuckled. "Oh, Serena you're such a wit." She smirked as she turns to Mario and waved her hand. "Here, dog, here. Here, boy."

Mario of course, growled angrily while backing away from her. He didn't like the tone of her voice, especially towards the babies. Something tells him that she can't be trusted anywhere near his future children!

"Uh, Azula, is that a new fur coat?" Serena asked as she looked at the coat the young woman is wearing.

Azula chuckled as she showed off her coat proudly. "Oh yes, my only true love, I live for furs! I worship furs!" Mario stormed to behind the couch, wanting to get away from her. "After all, is there a woman in all this wretched world who doesn't?"

By now, Darien had switched to playing the trombone. Mario smiled at what his owner was doing.

Serena however, just rolled her eyes before sitting down. "Well, I'd like a nice fur too, but there are other things…"

"Sweet, simple Serena." Azula said with a cruel chuckle. "I know, I know! This horrid little house is your dream castle. Ha ha ha ha! And poor Darien, he's your bold and fearless Sir Galahad!" Mario growled at the insult to his owner.

"Come on, Azula…"

"And then, of course, there are your little companions." Azula turned to a picture of Mario and Peach while blowing smoke at it. "Yes. Yes, I've got to say, such perfectly beautiful coats."

"Would you like some tea Azula?" Serena asked, offering a cup to her.

"No, no, I've got to run." Azula replied, preparing to leave. "Just let me know when the babies arrive. You will remember, right?"

"Of course Azula."

"Good, now don't forget it's a promise! See you in 3 weeks! Cheerio and all that junk."

With that, Azula left, slamming the door on her way out. Serena sighed as she flopped onto the couch in concern.

A moment later, Darien came out of the music room, dressed like Azula and pretending to be her while still singing.

Darien: _At first, you think Azula is a devil_

 _But after time has worn away the shock_

Serena just glared at Darien as he came downstairs. Bad enough that her old classmate is giving her a hard time, but Darien still insists on continuing this new song? Darien soon came over to her while continuing.

 _You_ _come to realize_

 _You've seen her kind of eyes_

Darien covered his entire face except his eyes, as if imitating a pair of eyes peeking from underneath a rock, and then leaned towards Serena in amusement.

 _Watching you from underneath a rock_

Darien then took the hand over his eyes off while widening them.

"You're no help." Serena sighed. She then yelped as Darien took her hand and began to dance, while Mario jumped around them, barking happily.

 _This vampire bat_

 _This inhuman beast_

 _She ought to be locked up_

 _And never released_

 _The world was such a wholesome place until_

 _Azula, Azula Devil_

The coupled smiled at each other before kissing.

"Darien, you idiot!" Serena giggled before they began to laugh again.

Mario suddenly looked concerned before heading into the kitchen. He found Peach curled up on a mat under the stove.

"Peach?" he asked in concern.

"That witch! That devil woman! She wants our babies, that's all she wants!" Peach said in fear.

"Oh, don't worry Peach." Mario comforted. "They're onto her. Nothing's gonna happen to our kids, I promise."

"But what does she want with them? She can't possibly love them!" Peach sighed sadly. "Oh Mario, I was so happy at first, but now I...I wish we weren't having any!"

The Delcatty began to sob while Mario licked her cheek to comfort her.

Yes, the two were looking forward to having children, but now, Azula might ruin everything for them.


End file.
